


shitpost

by stxrm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Possible Character Death, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrm/pseuds/stxrm
Summary: ok so uh this is my first time using ao3 and im memeing around soenjoy i guess
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	shitpost

**Author's Note:**

> boo

“You...you killed them.”

“I didn’t want to! I had to! They were going to-”

“You killed my friends.” Opal muttered, backing away slowly, eyes wide with horror. “You’re a - you’re a murderer!”

“I HAD NO CHOICE!” 

“YOU DID! AND YOU CHOSE TO KILL THEM!” he screamed. The halls echoed with these heavy words, but silence soon settled back on their shoulders. 

“Opal, you don’t understand…”

Opal shook his head. “I don’t understand what? That you killed my friends--your friends as well, at least I thought they were? That you now have their blood on your hands?”

Storm didn’t answer. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “They were going - they were going to kill you.”

Opal recoiled in disgust. “No, they weren’t. They trusted me. They wouldn’t have…” He trailed off.

Storm choked out a laugh, staring in disbelief. “No, they didn’t. They trusted ME, not you. We’d been planning your ejection for months now.” There was a pause.

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU LET THEM?” Opal screamed bitterly. “It would’ve made your job so much easier, wouldn’t it?!” Tears dripped down Opal’s face as pain filled Storm’s eyes.

Avoiding Opal’s piercing gaze, his voice wavered, and he smiled resentfully. “Human emotions, I suppose. Oh, how I despise them.” He laughed harshly and turned back to look at Opal, tears brimming in his eyes.

There was a moment of heavy silence.  
Opal swallowed. “I loved you. To think…to think that you were this much of a monster.”  
“Do you even understand the amount of pain I had to go through? I know I’m a monster. I can’t suppress this - this urge to kill. The thrill of tracking down prey, of memorizing their patterns so I can catch them in a dark corner; the glow that I get when a lifeless body topples to the ground.” Storm stopped and shuddered, closing his eyes.  
“But my crimes had finally caught up to me. You came into my life; you, precious, beautiful, amazing you. Oh, I tried so hard. But do you know where that led me? BACK TO YOU. Every day, tormented by the thought that I wouldn’t be able to control myself around you, and kill the person that I loved.  
Then one day, the rest of the crew approached me. They thought you were the reason behind the deaths. So I killed them.”

By now, the tears were flowing freely down Storm’s face, dripping onto the ground. “I did all of this for you. Hate me, loathe me, despise me; I don’t care. I deserve to die.” Another pause followed.  
Suddenly arms were around Storm’s body, and Storm wrapped his arms around Opal. Sobs filled the air as they both let out their emotions.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Opal turned his head away.  
Storm shook his head. “Why don’t you run from me? Why aren’t you scared of me, why do you care for me?”  
Opal didn’t answer, a small smile on his face. “Kill me.”

“What?”

“I can’t live with this knowledge. I’m still...I can’t be in this world. I’m in love with a murderer, and yet I still love him. So kill me.”

Storm crossed the few steps between them, placing a kiss on Opal’s forehead before pulling away, whispering, “I love you.”

A few seconds later, Opal’s lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling as Storm carefully laid him down on the ground. He pulled the knife from Opal’s stomach and laughed quietly. This would be the end.  
Storm slowly dragged the knife across his own neck. The world went blissfully dark.


End file.
